<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer sand by Aj_writes_fanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174943">Summer sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Aj_writes_fanfic'>Aj_writes_fanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, mlm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Aj_writes_fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa's team drags him to Brazil for a get away vacation, but end up meeting a unexpected familier face there that later will impact Sakusa could ever think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This person you ask? Why ofcourse it's Hinata Shouyou the sunshine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm posting this because I wanted to try a one shot and thought this was a cute ship. Okay maybe not a one shot but still had fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer sand</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakuhina (Sakusa x Hinata)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________________________</p>
<p>Third person pov</p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi was known for a lot of things</p>
<p>-He was cute(fan girls and boys all agree)<br/>-He was the wing spiker for the MSBY team(aka league 1 volleyball)<br/>-He had scary flexible wrist<br/>-He was in the top 3 spikers in Japan back in highschool</p>
<p>But a commonly known thing around his teammates and friends was that he was a huge…………</p>
<p>                          Germaphobe……..</p>
<p>He was also anti-social and neat.</p>
<p>So when the team(mainly Atsumu and Bokuto) forcefully dragged him off to Brazil to relax and have ‘bonding time’ with everybody else on the team, let's just say he wasn’t happy. Not. One. Bit.</p>
<p>“Hey ya! Omi-Omi! We’re here! Wake up!” A loud fake blonde yelled in his ear. Sakusa instantly woke up at the voice of his annoying setter, Miya Atsumu.</p>
<p>“Get away from me. To many germs.” Sakusa replied in a groggily voice “and don’t call me that!”</p>
<p>Atsumu leaned back with a shit eating grin on his face and said, “we’re here sleeping beauty!”</p>
<p>Sakusa gave up at that point and sat up to grab his stuff and get off the bus with everyone else.</p>
<p>“So I’m guessing this is where we are staying, Meian-san? What are we gonna do for dinner?” Sakusa asked as he walked up to their current team captain/the most responsible one.</p>
<p>Meian turned his head to look at Sakusa. “Yeah we’re staying here for a week, and for dinner I plan to order some pizzas because everyone needs to set up their futons and bathe.” Meian replied.<br/>“Smart.” Sakusa said, walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Timeskip brought to you by my non-existence of self-esteem</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pizzas should be here soon guys so start getting ready to eat!” Meian yelled into the sleep room where everyone but Sakusa and Atsumu was. Sakusa was busy trying to clean the area while Atsumu followed him around to annoy him. As if on cue, three knocks pang against the front door.</p>
<p>“I got it!” Bokuto yelled as he jumped up and over Inunaki and ran to the door.</p>
<p>“Wait Bokuto-kun!! Let me do it!” Meian yelled at him storming over to the door. But Meian was too late to reach the door before Bokuto swung it open to reveal a small frame that stood about 5’3 or 5’4 standing in front of the door with a lot of pizza stacked together, tucked under his arm. But the most outstanding feature is a tuft of soft looking orange hair that looked untamable. Meian watched as Bokuto just stood there in utter shock.</p>
<p>The boy looked up with brown eyes from a paper to the two giants that now stood in front of him. He suddenly froze.</p>
<p>“Hinata!” Bokuto yelled, spreading his arms out wide.</p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Before meeting Bokuto)</p>
<p>‘Holy sh-! That’s a lot of pizza for one place! I better hurry delivering this one so I can still have time for a game or two on the beach!’ I thought as I jumped onto my bike and sped off.</p>
<p>I take multiple turns and stops before arriving at my destination. Or so I hoped… Traffic was crazy! There’s even more people yelling than yesterday. I had to take a few detours because of traffic. When I normally deliver pizza I only take around 5 to 10 minutes to deliver, but today it took me around 15 to 20 minutes to reach the location today. I tucked the boxes under my arm at my side and headed up to the door. I knocked three times and stepped back and waited.</p>
<p>I heard some noise from the inside before the door swung open. I was looking down at the receipt for no apparent reason. I then noticed that the person who had opened the door had not said anything yet I decided to look up at the person. Only needing to look up and up a little more until I say a familiar face.</p>
<p>“Hinata!” Bokuto yelled while stretching his arms out.</p>
<p>“UWAHH!? Bokuto-san!!” I yelled out in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked up from my cleaning and saw Bokuto yell out a name with his arms spread out wide. Atsumu had stopped following me around and ran to the door with an excited face.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun!!” Atsumu yells.</p>
<p>“Miya-san!” A voice squeaked out from the outside.</p>
<p>I got curious and walked over to the door to see a male about 5’3 with orange hair standing in front of the doorway with multiple pizza boxes stacked under his slim but toned arm. I knew I was staring but I couldn’t bring myself to look away. Well until Bokuto yelled “my disciple” breaking my thoughts. I looked away and saw that the whole team had come out of the room due to all the commotion and was standing in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun, what are you doing in Reo! Much less delivering pizzas!” Atsumu yelled.</p>
<p>“Well first I think we should bring the pizzas in and then you can talk to him, seeing as you know him...” Meian said from behind Bokuto.</p>
<p>Meian pushed Bokuto out of the way and went closer to the door.</p>
<p>“Here, I’ll take those and you can come in.” Meian said while he stretched out his hand.</p>
<p>“T-thanks.” The orange haired sunshine said. He untucked the pizza boxes and handed them to Meian.</p>
<p>“Come on in, my disciple!” Bokuto yelled as he patted the orange haired guys back in a way that he couldn’t turn back.</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at the smaller male in question as walked in, clear uncertainty written all over his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Third person pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata walked into the small room with Bokuto following behind him.</p>
<p>“I would like to introduce you all to my disciple, Hinata Shouyou!” Bokuto yelled to the other VB players in the room.</p>
<p>And after he said that they all sat down talking and eating pizza for about an hour.</p>
<p>That is until Atsumu decided to ask the fiery red head a question.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun? Why did you come to Brazil?” Atsumu asked.</p>
<p>“Oh umm… I came to play beach volleyball. After a year here I’m leaving here to join a team.” Hinata replied with a lot of happiness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh! Can you teach me how to play beach volleyball! It sounds fun!” Bokuto piped up.</p>
<p>“Sure! What time!?” Hinata replied.</p>
<p>“Right now! Let's head down to the beach!!” Bokuto responds with a shout.</p>
<p>“No you idiot, we are still eating and it's getting too dark. Sakusa’s voice cuts through the room.</p>
<p>Now having all the attention on the black curly haired boy with two symmetrical black dots just above his eyebrow he points to the smaller redhead.</p>
<p>“Don’t you have your job still delivering pizzas?” He questions.</p>
<p>“Also, aren’t you a bit too small to be playing volleyball in a position other than a libero.?” Sakusa questions again.</p>
<p>Hinata turned around to face Sakusa. Sakusa almost flinched under his gaze. It looked dangerous, like a warning. Hinata looked daggers through his soul.</p>
<p>“I can still jump.” The orange haired boy said. Only to brighten up once again.</p>
<p>“Well let's head down there right now then!” The sunshine said.</p>
<p>It took about thirty minutes for everyone to get ready and head out. They walked out the door and headed to the nets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This is a waste of time, how hard can it be. Plus we're being taught by someone who should be in a libero position but claims to be an old middle blocker.’ I thought as we separated into teams to play in.</p>
<p>It turns out you play beach volleyball with only two players on each side of the net.</p>
<p>Atsumu had declared that he and Hinata would be a team when they were deciding on who to pair up with. Soon I miserably got placed with Bokuto in the first round. We even have to go up against Hinata and the rat.</p>
<p>So I do what any logical person who doesn’t like germs does. I tried to sneak away, but my luck turns out to be horrible because I’m caught by Meian and forced to stay.</p>
<p>Me and Bokuto had also got the privilege of having the better side and first serve. Bokuto decides he wanted to serve first so he goes to the back line and catches the ball thrown at him by Meian.</p>
<p>“Make sure to always wipe the sand off the ball before you serve!” I hear Hinata call from the other side of the net.</p>
<p>Bokuto flashes a smile and a thumbs up before quickly dusting the excess sand off the ball. He then proceeds to take a few steps back, throw the ball high into the air, and start to jump. Only for the wind to throw it off course before he jumps.</p>
<p>“Agh! Stupid wind!” My owl like team mate shouts.</p>
<p>The ball gets passed to the other side of the net to the rat with dyed blond hair. He flashes a cocky smile before throwing the ball into the air before jumping. But as soon as he jumps, he’s falling flat on his face with an oof.</p>
<p>“What happened!!” The fake blond yelled as he spits out sand.</p>
<p>I hear Bokuto and everyone else start to howl with laughter. I also may or may not have let out a small grin of victory because of this.</p>
<p>“Because-” Hinata says in between laughs, “you're not balanced!” </p>
<p>Eventually the ball gets passed back to my side of the net. I narrow my eyes at the other side while I wipe the sand off the ball. ‘The only person here that is balanced so far is Hinata, so it would be smart to just serve normally.’ I threw the ball up as I aimed for Atsumu, only for the wind to send it toward the midget.</p>
<p>Hinata let the ball hit his forearms and bump it up perfectly toward the setter's position. As soon as it hit Atsumu’s hand, Hinata  ran toward the net and flew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Third person pov</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked like he was flying…</p>
<p>Before anyone could think, the ball connected to the sand on Sakusa’s and Bokuto’s side of the net.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, it was at that moment, the dark wavy haired germaphobe felt something spark in his chest.</p>
<p>Something he could not label or even notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>11 months later…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Black Jackals could be seen practicing in the gym. Every ball that was setted was spiked by someone and almost everyball that was sent over the net was received.</p>
<p>Balls were seen being thrown into the air and hit, whether they were hit inside or outside the colorful line.</p>
<p>“All right, pack it up!” Meian called out to his team.</p>
<p>Everyone dropped what they were doing and got to work taking everything down so as to not upset their captain. Well except for Atsumu and Bokuto. They came together and started to chat instead.</p>
<p>“Hey, aren't the tryouts in 2 months?!” Bokuto asked with excitement.</p>
<p>“Yeah they are! I hope we get some good newbies this year!” Atsumu yelled back with the same enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“If you two aren’t gonna help then go take a shower, y’all are filthy.” Sakusa says as he passes the two, glaring at them.</p>
<p>The two quickly disappeared into the locker room around the corner on the other side of the gym.</p>
<p>Sakusa sighed as he finished taking down the net, his head once again thinking back to the trip to Brazil a while back. Or more certainly, the short tanned orange haired boy they had all met.</p>
<p>He remembers going home and searching up ‘Hinata Shouyou’ on his computer and pulling up multiple links where his games from highschool could be found.</p>
<p>He had finally found out that the shorter boy had been the one to faint due to sickness in his first ever tournament game, and his team ended up losing.</p>
<p>It had been simulator to his captions injury that same day, where they had also lost the game.</p>
<p>Sakusa shook his head of thoughts and headed in the direction that all his other teammates had gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A month later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An orange flash could be seen from above, weaving in and out of crowds as it made its way to its destination.</p>
<p>That orange flash belonged to a mop of curly orange hair that was on top of an adults head.</p>
<p>Still considered small for his age, 5’7, Hinata Shouyou, made his way toward his plane that would bring him back to Japan.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see Yams!” Hinata said to himself.</p>
<p>“He texted me that he would pick me up, will he bring Tsukki?” Hinata continued to mutter to himself as he ran to the plane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>20 hours later</p>
<p>Hinata could be seen walking and looking around a hall in a crowd of people.</p>
<p>Some people would depart from the crowd to reach a side group where people were waiting for them. While the others keep walking.</p>
<p>Hinata kept wandering around like a lost puppy until he heard his name be called out by a familiar green haired softy, surprisingly accompanied by a more noticeably tall Tsukishima.</p>
<p>“Hey guys! Thank you for picking me up!” Hinata said with a smile.</p>
<p>“You're still short, shrimpy.” Tsukishima commented.</p>
<p>“Be nice Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolded. “He must be tired, it was a 20 hour flight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that the three were off. Talking to each other and telling each other stories about things that have happened so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One month later~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was the day for tryouts and Bokuto was pumped up like always. He and the others can’t wait to test the new skills of other people.</p>
<p>Sakusa on the other hand, didn’t care.</p>
<p>All he wanted was someone who would not be over the top and downright disgusting like two of his other teammates.</p>
<p>What he didn’t know is that he would have half his wish answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1:02 pm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tryouts start at 2:30 pm and Hinata was rushing himself out the door. He had to catch the next train, and quickly.</p>
<p>He could never make the first impression of himself, someone who shows up late.</p>
<p>‘Well not technically the first impression but whatever.’ Hinata thought.</p>
<p>Hinata quickly jumped into the train as the doors were closing and sat down. He gave an exaggerated sigh for more effect even though he wasn’t even close to tired.</p>
<p>After 10 minutes, he gets off and runs to the gym where the tryouts were supposed to be.</p>
<p>When he reached the gym he looked down at his phone that he had just fished from his pocket and read ‘2:22 pm’</p>
<p>Hinata let out a sigh as he reached to open the door only for it to get pushed inside from someone behind him.</p>
<p>He looked up and saw a man towering over him at what he assumed to be taller than 6 feet.</p>
<p>The man ignored him and simply walked in letting the door close on its own with a soft click.</p>
<p>Hinata shook his head and went inside, going to the nearest person to ask for directions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>